


【EC】Cream Strawberry（pvvp）

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal





	【EC】Cream Strawberry（pvvp）

Erik Lehnsherr是个作家——确切来说，是畅销书作家。他写的书涉及的题材很广，言情类的《First Class》，悬疑类的《Days of Future Past》，以及让他一举成名的《Shame》和《Hunger》。他的书几乎本本畅销，甚至有几个书店专门为他开辟出专卖柜。但是相对于他畅销书作者的身份而言，关于他的个人信息就少得有些可怜——除了仅有的几张模糊不清的照片，简短的性别和年龄介绍，名字一栏里写着Magneto（没有人会蠢到把这当成他的真名）之外，剩下的全是未知。他甚至从没开过一次签售会。

就像这个人只是专门为了写作而活。

但还是有一些疯狂的粉丝靠着那几张极具动感的照片，依稀辨认出他有一双深邃的绿眼睛和古罗马大理石雕塑般的面部轮廓。  
“他简直是这世间最完美的人。”Lehnsherr先生的某位粉丝说。

至于为什么Erik拒绝对外公开自己的部分私人信息，一个原因是他不想被打扰，另一个原因是他真的懒得去搞社交，而这也是他为什么从未开过签售会的原因。  
“你应该对你的粉丝们好点，”他的编辑Emma经常对他说，“偶尔去露个脸什么的。”  
Erik抿了口咖啡，心不在焉地说，“露脸？那我需要穿得正式点吗？”他指了指椅背上那件颜色奇异的紫红色衬衫。  
回应他的是Emma大大的白眼。

但现在Erik已经在一所大学的教室里坐了好一会儿了，并且目不转睛地盯着讲台上的——哦，该死，他用他那一半的日耳曼血统起誓，他来这里纯粹是为了他的下一部小说——科幻惊悚类的《Prometheus》找现成的资料，才报了这个学校的生物和基因学讲座，而绝不是为了——操，但是那位教授实在是太辣了。  
他应该有三十多了，但看上去起码要比他的真实年龄年轻五岁，而那件香芋色的毛衣又为他加分不少。棕色的鬈发偷偷从耳后跑出来几缕，扫到了他的眼尾——他有一双完美的蓝眼睛，同时拥有天空的清澈和海洋的深邃。当他讲到重点时，那双眼睛就会熠熠生辉，呈现出一种更加不可思议的亮蓝色，就像是——即便是Erik也形容不出的美丽色彩，或许人类的形容词是无法形容真正完美的东西的。  
而他的嘴唇是那种泛着水光的殷红——并且他还有舔唇的坏习惯（这简直就是在引诱人犯罪！），刚开讲的十分钟里就把它们弄得湿漉漉的，导致Erik动用了自己全部的意志力才把那些色/情的想法从脑子里赶出去。  
当这位年轻的教授转过身在黑板上写字的时候（终于），Erik那根名为理智的弦彻底崩断了——贴身的西装裤很好地勾勒出他的臀部曲线——现在Erik的眼睛完完全全地钉在了他身上，笔记在一开始勉强记了两行之后就被遗忘在了一旁。  
这个时候要是让Erik听到他那位粉丝说的话，他一定举双手表示不赞同——毕竟“完美”是用来形容眼前这个男人的。

“先生？”突然响起的声音让Erik回过了神，他惊觉现在教室里已经空无一人，就连原本坐在他后排的女生们都离开了教室。Erik下意识地回头去看声音的主人——见鬼，那位年轻的教授此时正坐在他身边，饶有兴趣地歪头看着他，而他们之间的距离甚至近到能够让Erik清晰地数出他脸上的几颗雀斑。  
Erik确信自己现在没有在呼吸，他的心里闪过一连串德语脏话，脑子一片空白。不善社交的Lehnsherr先生在这种场合下更加不知该如何应对，绞尽脑汁都拼凑不出一句简单的寒暄。  
“您好像不是这个学院的学生。”对方率先打破了沉默，声音和煦而温暖。  
“…啊，是的，我并不是学生，事实上，我是为了我的下一本小说…”Erik有些语无伦次，不过好在他再次找回了呼吸。  
“小说？您是个作家？”蓝眼睛的男人玩味地扫了他几眼，最后目光停留在了他的脸上：“那么您一定是Magneto了。”  
“你怎么知道？”Erik惊讶地反问。难道眼前的这个男人会读心吗？他胡思乱想着。  
“天？原来你真的是？”这下轮到对方惊讶了，他有些夸张地瞪大眼睛，“你的每一本书我都看过！”  
“哦，连大学教授都对我的书感兴趣吗？”Erik丝毫没有意识到自己的身份彻底暴露在对方面前。现在他感觉良好，呼吸顺畅，心跳平稳（Erik觉得这归功于他的自律）——他甚至少见地说起了俏皮话。  
“你的书受众面很广，其中的术语能够媲美专业书——我猜你是个德国人，”对方眨巴眨巴蓝眼睛，伸出了手，“Charles Xavier，叫我Charles就好。”  
“Erik，”Erik回握住那只手，“Erik Lehnsherr。”

Erik觉得现在这一切有些不真实。半小时前他被这位刚认识的Xavier教授抓着手臂拉到了这家咖啡厅，美其名曰聊聊他下一本书的构想和自己能够帮上忙的地方。直到那碟奶油草莓配松饼被端上来之前，Erik都没有怀疑过Charles的动机，并且他们确实聊了很多——话题早就从小说跳到了各自的生活。这让Erik知道了Charles有个叫做Raven的妹妹，而Xavier家族实际上占有了一个如唐顿般的大庄园（“事实上我们在世界各地还有好几十处房产。”这是Charles在和Erik结婚后无意间提起的，而当时Erik的表情已经不能用震惊来形容了。“我在怀疑你是怎么养家糊口的。”Erik这样问）。  
“我要是不在这里当教授的话我就得回去继承那片地。”Charles装作可怜兮兮地吐了吐舌头，伸手接过了那碟松饼。

Erik发誓没有人会这么吃松饼——没有人。Charles一直在用他的舌头玩弄叉子，一点一点地舔掉粘在上面的鲜奶油。有时他还会将草莓放进嘴里的同时，让奶油蹭在嘴角上。但最要命的还是Charles一脸无辜地，仿佛不知道他现在看上去有多么诱人——上帝，他甚至再次伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
Erik觉得自己口干舌燥，他喝了一大口咖啡，以此来压制自己心头膨胀的欲望——不要有太多非分之想，Erik，你们才刚认识了不到一个小时。  
“你想要来点吗，Erik？”Charles转动叉子递过来一小块松饼。Erik吞了吞口水，克制地伸手去接那把银晃晃的餐叉——  
但是Charles松开了手，叉子掉在瓷盘上，发出哐当一声脆响——他腾出来的那只手捉住了Erik的手腕，把他们的距离拉近到能感受到彼此的呼吸：“或者想要我吗，Erik？”Charles那不可思议的蓝眼睛里闪着狡黠的光，“我就住在边上。”  
现在Erik觉得这一切更加不真实了。

他们以最快的速度飞奔到Charles的公寓楼下，在电梯间里就开始急不可耐地接吻。Charles的口腔里甚至还弥漫着奶油与草莓的甜腻味道。  
Charles试了三次才打开门锁，铺天盖地的吻让他有些缺氧，脑子晕晕乎乎的。他张开嘴喘着气，双唇越发红润，脸颊也染上了情欲的颜色。这只能让Erik更想要把他操得哭出来。  
当他们倒在客厅沙发上的时候，Charles已经蹬掉了他那条昂贵的西装裤，接着他一粒一粒地解开了Erik的衬衫纽扣，还动手和对方的皮带做纠缠。  
“别这么着急。”Erik伸出手摸了摸Charles的头发。Charles闷哼了一声，终于咔哒一下找准了皮带扣，抽掉了那根碍事的皮带。接着他拉开了对方裤子的拉链。  
当Erik的那根庞然大物出现在Charles眼前的时候他明显有被吓了一跳，但是X教授从来都不会临阵退缩。他凑上去蹭了蹭Erik的性器，让它在自己的脸颊上留下几道淫靡的水痕。Charles试探性地伸出舌头舔了舔前端，用过分鲜艳的红唇吻了吻它。  
然后他张开嘴含了进去——Erik太大了，Charles勉强吞下了它的伞状头部后，就不得不停下来，让自己的下颌放松，以便让对方顶得更深。但Charles的舌头一点都没闲着——那根灵活的舌头熟门熟路地舔舐着布满敏感点的柱身，在马眼周围打着转，这直接导致了Erik几乎压抑不住喉底的呻吟。而Charles还在吞得更深——更深，直到Erik顶到了他的喉咙。  
Charles开始吞吐，柔软的舌头包裹住了前端，鼓着腮帮慢慢地磨蹭，来不及咽下的津液混合着前列腺液从他的嘴角溢出来。  
Charles的口活很棒。Erik仰着头，大口喘着气，想到。一切都很完美，除了在做深喉的时候他的一颗犬齿不小心划到了小Erik，让自己痛得倒抽一口冷气这件事以外。从Erik这个角度看下去，Charles深棕色的脑袋在自己的胯间耸动，红润的嘴唇被撑成色情的O型，那张在刚刚讲座上滔滔不绝的红润的，湿润的嘴。他平时也是用着张嘴讲课的吗？呃？用这张灵巧的给男人做口活的嘴吗？Erik胡思乱想着，有一股妒意在心里翻腾。他想完完全全占有Charles Xavier——或者在刚刚上课的时候他就应该直接把他拉下讲台，找一个僻静的地方把自己的老二塞进对方的嘴里——或者——天，他都不知道Charles是否有吸过别的男人的老二——他那么熟练。

然而Charles并不知道Erik在想什么，他只是闭着眼睛（Erik觉得这是最大的遗憾，他没法欣赏那双潮湿的蓝眼睛）卖力地吞吐着，一只手偷偷地绕到后穴给自己做着扩张——于是在他又一次深喉的时候Erik就扯着他的头发把阴茎从他的嘴里抽了出来，吻了吻他的眼睛，把他压在了沙发上。  
当Erik伸出手指探了探Charles的后穴后，他惊讶地发现那里已经又湿又软了。  
“这么心急吗，Charles？”Erik的性器抵在Charles的穴口，那里一张一翕着，急不可耐地邀请着那根粗大的炽热。他不怀好意地俯身舔咬着对方的耳垂，“你就这么想要被我操？”  
“嗯哼，”Charles不可置否地嗯了一声，眨着蓝眼睛舔了舔下唇，双腿像伊甸园的蛇一般缠上了Erik的腰，“是的，那么现在给我。”

Charles完全是在自讨苦吃。  
Erik硕大的龟头才刚刚挤进Charles的穴口时Charles就开始呻吟起来，现在他的蓝眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，像是夜晚雾蒙蒙的海面。玫瑰花一般的唇瓣颤抖着，断断续续的抽噎从他的嘴里漏出来——Charles看上去委屈极了，似乎只要Erik再有大动作，泪珠就会从他的眼眶里滚落下来。  
Erik看得心里一软，停在了那里。但是Charles不高兴了，他难耐地扭着腰，把自己往Erik身上送。  
“动一动，Erik。”Charles说着撑起身子去搂Erik的脖子，双腿用力地紧了紧对方的腰。他驾轻就熟地凑上去轻咬着对方的嘴唇，那根该死的舌头又伸进了Erik的口腔，极富技巧地划过他的牙齿，然后轻佻地一下一下勾着对方的唇舌。  
Erik有些喘不上气，下半身硬得发疼。老天，Charles或许真的是个恶魔——无论他的外表看上去有多么像一个天使。  
于是Erik决定不再保留什么见鬼的理智了。  
他用力顶到最深，主动权又回到了Erik手里。Charles吃痛地叫了一声，然而很快那些声音全都被堵在了喉咙深处，只剩下了破碎的呜咽。Erik吮吸着他的舌头让他放松——那根舌头现在终于听话了，乖乖地任由Erik撩拨，不再企图什么反抗。Charles的后穴很紧，但这并不让Erik觉得难受，反而在他挤进去时紧紧地缠上来，包裹着他的性器。  
Charles果然是完美的。他有一个完美的屁股。  
Erik终于放开了Charles，满意地看着身下人被自己吻得有些肿胀的双唇。他开始深深浅浅地抽插起来，没有给Charles更多的喘息时间。  
很快Erik的注意力又到了别的地方。他伏下身舔弄着Charles的乳头，另一只手顺便照顾到了旁边那颗。  
Charles的胸部没有太多的肌肉，摸起来柔软但又不像女性那样丰满，再加上他的皮肤瓷白，而现在又因为情欲染上了浅浅的粉色。  
性感。Erik客观地评价道，加大了冲撞的力道。

Charles感觉自己从没这么敏感过。即使是上次自己去酒吧猎艳的时候，和别人躲在逼仄的厕所隔间里做爱都不曾有过这种快感。这一切都怪这个Erik Lehnsherr，Charles想，这个身材火辣的德国男人。而自己甚至还是他的书粉。  
哈，你可真行，Charles Xavier，你泡到了自己的idol。  
不过很快Charles就分不出任何闲心思来想这些问题了——Erik突然加快的速度让他弓起了身子，胸前已经被蹂躏得发红发肿。Erik的舌头在自己的乳晕上打着转，犬齿挤压着硬挺的乳粒，发出啧啧的水声，另一边也被他长着薄茧的大手照顾得很好。疼痛伴随着麻酥的快感一起传来，交织着向大脑传递。  
而下身的快感更甚。过了不适应期的Charles开始挺动腰肢跟随着Erik的抽插，浪声叫着乞求更多。  
“荡货。”Erik腾出一只手在Charles的屁股上抽了一下，这换来对方更为欢愉的呻吟。

过电的感觉总是来得太过突然。Erik粗大的柱身刮过那个点的时候，Charles不受控制地痉挛了一下，细小的电流顺着他的脊椎向上攀，最后撞得他的大脑一片空白。Erik很快就明白过来这是他的敏感点了。但Erik没有下一步动作了。他放慢速度，坏着心眼磨着Charles前列腺点周围的肠肉，就是不再第二次撞上去。  
这几乎要把Charles逼疯了。他烦躁地扭着腰，眼尾被情欲逼出一道水红。  
“你以前也这样吗，Charles？”Erik似乎并不想放过他，自顾自地问。“你以前也像今天这样，随随便便邀请一个陌生人，然后撅起屁股让他操你吗？”  
Charles快要哭出来了，得不到满足的欲望在噬咬着他的理智。他摇着头，碧蓝色的眼睛噙满了泪。  
“或者你的学生？嗯？你们有在教室里做过吗？”Erik凑近Charles，在他耳边吹着湿热的气息。  
“不——”Charles的声音里染上了哭腔，大颗大颗的泪珠从他的眼角滚落下来，沾湿了他的鬓发。“只有你，Erik，只有你——”  
“你是我的，Charles，你只能是我的。”Erik把Charles额前的碎发拢到耳后，绿眼睛对蓝眼睛。  
“是的，是的，Erik，我是你的，我只是你的——”Charles的理智被吞噬干净，他胡乱地重复着Erik的话，间杂着急促的喘息。天啊，天啊，这德国男人该死的占有欲。  
“好男孩（good boy）。”Erik吻了吻Charles的额头，狠狠碾过了那个点。

Charles仰着头喘息着，后穴传来没顶的快感包裹着他，他希望被填满，他希望被占有，他想要Erik——只要Erik。炽热的柱身在他的身体里进进出出，每次Charles都会吸得很紧，待到Erik退出时都会带出一些柔嫩的软肉。Erik的阴囊拍打在他的臀瓣上，噗呲噗呲发出淫靡的水声。  
Charles刚刚已经射过一次了——在完全没有抚慰过自己的情况下被操射出来，点点白浊溅在了Erik的小腹上。射完精的Charles软得像一摊奶油——让Erik想起了粘在那块松饼上的那些奶油。他是甜的。Erik无端地想。  
或许Charles Xavier的学生们永远也不会知道，他们尊敬和喜爱的教授现在在别的男人的身下，浪声叫着求欢。Charles现在根本不关心这栋公寓的隔音问题，快感挤开了他的羞耻心，也让他丢掉了绝大部分的语言功能，类似于“Erik好棒”“就是那里”的这种话都被他揉碎重组，间杂在高亢的呻吟中成为一串意义不明的句子。Charles本能地挺动腰肢迎合着Erik的操干，听着Erik的低吼，向他索要一个又一个缠绵的吻。  
Charles带着欢愉的战栗攀上了高峰。Erik也几乎同时射在了他的身体深处，微凉的精液刺激着Charles高热的穴道，弄得对方又是一阵颤抖。Charles漂亮的蓝眼睛失了焦，湿润的红唇哆嗦着，无意识地呢喃着他的名字。Erik，Erik，ErikErikErik——  
他们贴在一起喘息着，Erik的性器还在Charles的身体里。Charles伏在他的胸口，深棕色的鬈发蹭着Erik的颈窝，餍足地眯起了眼睛。  
“Erik。”Charles伸出手指点在Erik的手背上，有一搭没一搭地描着对方的名字。  
“嗯。”Erik被他蹭得有些痒，抬手摸了摸Charles的头发，后者从喉咙里发出一种类似于猫科动物的咕噜声。  
没有更多的言语了。Charles抬起头，盯着Erik的眼睛。现在那抹纯粹的蓝色里混入了一点冷绿，像是春日里未退去的潮水，像是雨后泛着青的天空。然后这两种颜色碰撞，交缠，相融，最终再分不清彼此。  
而Erik知道，那抹灰绿来源于自己。

“所以说，你在你的讲座上遇到那个Magneto了？”  
“唔，是的，Raven，下了课我还和他聊了会儿天。”  
Charles泡在浴缸里，和他的妹妹Raven通着电话，愉悦地听着后者抱怨为什么Charles不带自己去纽约。  
我们早就说过，Lehnsherr先生的书粉遍布世界各地，面向全年龄段。  
“他看上去怎么样？和照片上一样吗？”Raven停止了牢骚，问起了那个全世界粉丝都最关心的问题。  
“不一样，”Charles清晰地听到手机后面传来失望的叹息声，“他比照片上要辣得多。”  
“你说的最好是实话，Charles。你有合影吗？”  
“没有。”Charles老老实实地回答，然后冲着客厅喊了一声：“Erik！”  
“天哪你竟然没有合影——等等，Erik？”Raven被她哥哥在电话另一头的喊声吓了一跳，“Charles你你你交男朋友了？”  
“冷静点，Raven，我只是叫你的偶像过来合影而已。”Charles嘴角上扬，心情颇好地看着Erik疑惑地推开浴室门，探头看着他。“怎么了，Schatz？”  
“我妹妹想要你的照片，她是你的粉丝。”Charles把手机开成免提，把Erik拉到自己的浴缸边缘坐下，“所以只好拜托你帮个忙啦。”  
“天哪Charles他他他在你家？Magneto在你家？”Raven惊呼起来，声音不由自主地提高了好几个度。  
“不过等等？我记得刚刚你说你在浴室？”Raven兴奋过后终于发现了什么不对劲。  
“嗯哼。”Charles不可置否地应了一声，“有什么问题吗？”说着他把手机挪到Erik面前，搂着Erik的脖子，“来，Erik笑一个。”  
Erik有些尴尬地笑了笑，咧开嘴露出整整齐齐二十一颗牙齿。  
这个宛如大白鲨的笑容被Charles用手机完完整整地记录了下来。Charles把这张照片传给Raven后终于忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
另一边的Raven在看到这张照片之后差点把手机扔出去。  
“Charles你——”  
“嗯，就和你想的那样，他现在是我的男朋友了。”Charles调皮地对着Erik眨眨眼。  
“Charles Xavier你他妈把Magneto给睡了？？？！！”  
Raven在电话那头咆哮，Charles适时地掐断了电话。  
“Well，你把我的照片流传出去了。”Erik皱了皱眉，从水里捞出了Charles，从毛巾架上扯了根浴巾帮他擦干身子。  
“哈，Raven她可没这么傻，”Charles乖乖地套上浴袍，坐在床尾让Erik帮他擦着头发，两条象牙色的小腿踢呀踢的，“并且她估计还要几天才能消化这个‘自己的哥哥和自己的偶像在一起了’的劲爆消息。”  
“那是我多虑咯？”Erik把那根毛巾扔进洗衣桶，Charles晃了晃脑袋，手脚并用地爬到床头，扑进Erik怀里。  
“当然。”Charles凑上去吻了吻对方，Erik把他从身上扒拉下来，圈在自己的手臂里。  
“或许你能再写一部小说，两个主角永远在争吵但永远深爱彼此。”  
“然后他们一个是心灵感应者，一个是磁控者？”  
“并且都热爱国际象棋。”  
“不错的主意。”  
“他们会产生各种分歧，会站在相反的立场，会历经磨难，但最后他们会和解，会坐在巴黎的咖啡馆里下着棋，然后，啊，岁月静好。”  
“真是个无聊的结局，Charles。”  
“但你和我都喜欢，不是吗？”  
“是啊，美好的结局，所有人都会喜欢。”  
“那么你想好书名了吗？”  
“真是个好问题，Schatz，你难倒我了。”  
“hummm…X Men？”  
“好名字，X men。”Erik搂着Charles钻进被子里，关上了床头的台灯。  
“那么，晚安，Charles。”  
“晚安，Erik。”

END


End file.
